disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Test-Side
Spoiler Tests with more Text with Gallery, Infobox and more Text Tinker Bell Holding The Moonstone.jpg Moonstone Closeup.jpg Fairy Mary Opening Moonstone Case.jpg Moonstone.jpg Scepter 8.jpg Blue Harvest Moon.jpg Bookworm Eating Page.jpg Dust Depot 14.jpg Wingology.jpg =Secret of the Wings= Plot At the beginning of Winter, everyone prepares for the final season of the year. Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) hears that they shouldn't enter the Winter Woods, but wants to anyway. She sees that the tinker fairies make snowflake baskets which are carried by snowy owls, who then delivers them to the winter fairies, and learns that there will be another shipment tomorrow. Later that day, Tinker Bell volunteers to help Fawn (Angela Bartys) take the animals to the Winter Woods to hibernate. While Fawn is busy Tinker Bell crosses the border into the Winter Woods, and her wings start to glow. But Fawn warns her that her wings are freezing and rushes her off to the fairy hospital. After being examined, Tinker Bell remains curious about the sparkles and colors her wings made in the Winter Woods. Tinker Bell flies off to the Book Nook, where she finds a book titled Wingology, but unfortunately, the page on "Sparkling Wings" has been chewed up by a bookworm. A reading fairy (Thomas Lennon) tells Tinker Bell that the author of the book, the Keeper, might be able to help her, but he lives in the Winter Woods. Preparing herself for the Winter Woods and using the final shipment as her only chance, Tinker Bell sneaks into the workshop and climbs inside one of the baskets and waits for the owls, with help from her friends Clark and Bobble.She gets picked up by an unexpirienced owl and makes her way across the border. Suddenly, the owl accidentally drops the basket, and Tinker Bell crashes into the snow. Realizing her book has been flung from her bag, she tries to get it back before anyone finds it. However, Lord Milori (Timothy Dalton), the Lord of the Winter Woods, finds the book and asks Sled (Matt Lanter) , and animal fairy,to return the book to the Keeper. Tinker Bell follows Sled to the Winter Library. Upon arriving, she spots the Keeper, Dewey (Jeff Bennett). Another winter fairy rushes into the room and proclaims that her wings are sparkling. Tinker Bell's wings begin to glow and sparkle, too. Tinker Bell meets the frost fairy, whose name is Periwinkle (Lucy Hale). The girls ask Dewey to explain what was happening to their wings. Bringing Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to a platform and positioning their wings, the whole chamber becomes filled with images of the mainland. They see a baby's first laugh that splits in half: one (Tinker Bell) journeys to the Pixie Dust Tree, and the other (Periwinkle) to the Winter Woods. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle realize that they are sisters. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives, concerned about the book, warning Dewey to send any 'warm' fairy back to the Warm Side. Dewey tells the two they can spend a day together before Tinker Bell has to return home. Periwinkle shows to Tinker Bell that she also collects lost things and tries to find a use for them. Next, they go to the Frost Forest to meet Periwinkle's friends Gliss (Grey DeLisle) and Spike (Debby Ryan). They spend the whole day together. That night at Periwinkle's home,as Tinker Bell builds a fire to stay warm, she realizes that if she can make it warm in the Winter Woods, she can make it cooler at her home. Suddenly, the snow floor melts beneath them, weakened by the fire. After the incident, Dewey tells the girls that Tinker Bell has to go home. The girls realize that they might never see each other again, but Tinker Bell comes up with a plan. When the three fairies reach the border, Tinker Bell whispers to Periwinkle to meet her at the border tomorrow. When Tinker Bell arrives home, she asks her friends Clank (Jeff Bennett) and Bobble (Rob Paulsen) for help. Later, some of her other friends stop by and learn of Tinker Bell's sister, excited at the prospect of meeting her. The next day, Tinker Bell arrives at the border with Bobble and Clank, pulling along a snow-maker. Now able to keep Periwinkle cold enough, Peri crosses the border to the warm side of Pixie Hollow. She meets Tinker Bell's friends, Fawn, Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), Rosetta (Megan Hilty), Silvermist (Lucy Liu), and Vidia (Pamela Adlon) and continues her tour of the warm side of Pixie Hollow, until Tink noticed Periwinkle's wings wilting. The snow-maker was running out of ice, and there wasn't enough snow to keep Periwinkle cold, so Tinker Bell and Periwinkle return to the border. Lord Milori appears and instructs Periwinkle how to fix her wings. Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston), arrives too, and sadly explains to the girls that they can never see each other again. As the girls leave, the snow-maker gets knocked by Lord Milori into the stream, and creates a snowstorm. Later that day, Queen Clarion tries to make Tinker Bell understand why the rule about not crossing the border was so important, as does Lord Milori with Periwinkle. They are told the story of two fairies who met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy and the other was from the warm seasons. They usually met every sunset at the border, where Spring touches Winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each others worlds. They disregarded the dangers across the border. One of them broke a wing, for which there is no cure. From that day, Queen Clarion decreed that fairies must never again cross the border and Lord Milori agreed that their worlds should forever remain apart. The trapped snow maker begins to freeze the Autumn Woods. Queen Clarion, Tinker Bell, her friends and the Ministers arrive at the stream to find Clank and Bobble attempting to free the snow-maker. They succeeded in pushing the machine into the water, but that it isn't over. Showing that there's a freeze coming, Queen Clarion tells everyone to save the Pixie Dust Tree for the freeze will kill the tree, eternally stopping the flow of pixie dust. All warm fairies did everything they can to save the Pixie Dust Tree - the tinker-talents placing the leaf blankets on each branch of the tree, the animal-talents evacuate the frogs into a safer place, Iridessa evacuates the fireflies on one of the beriwinkles of Rosetta and Silvermist evacuates the snail into a safer place and Tink evacuating some animals on her house. Tink then notices that a flower that Periwinkle had planted is still blooming, despite its cold surroundings. Tinker Bell flies straight to the Winter Woods, and asks Gliss and Periwinkle why the flower was still alive. Gliss explains that frost tucks warm air inside, and Periwinkle suggests that they could frost the Pixie Dust Tree before the freeze comes. Tinker Bell and the frost fairies fly to the Pixie Dust Tree. Meanwhile, at the tree, Bobble and Clank tried to place some blankets on a branch of the tree, but the strong winds blew them away, Clank says that the plan isn't working well and Bobble explains that the wind is strong and blew the blankets away. To the Queen's fear and disappointment, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle and some of her friends arrived. They explained the power of their frost to Queen Clarion, and they get right to work, but Spike realizes that the tree is too big for them to finish in time. Then Tinker Bell spots the rest of the winter fairies who came to help frost everything else that aren't frozen Accomplished of frosting the whole Hollow, Lord Milori states that they've done all they can. He then warns the warm fairies that the freeze is upon them and they must take cover. Lord Milori then orders all the winter fairies to stand guard all over the Pixie Dust Tree. Some time later, the freeze begins to melt and pixie dust begins to flow again. All the fairies celebrate, however Tinker Bell reveals that she had broken a wing when she flew to the Winter Woods since they had to save the tree and warns Periwinkle to go back to the Winter Woods before her wings wilt. As the sisters hold hands and say goodbye, they reunite their wings and an explosion of pure sparkly light bursts from their wings, slowly magically healing Tink's broken wing. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori kiss romantically revealing that they are the two lovers from the story. From that day on, warm fairies can cross over the border into the Winter Woods anytime they like and friendship and love in Pixie Hollow becomes whole again. }} Go to the Tempalte